Ayanami Shiratsuyu
}} (SAO) (SBO) | image = | birthdate = October 30th, 2010 | age = 12 (Volume 1, Prologue) 13 (Beginning of Aincrad Arc) 14 (End of Aincrad Arc) 15 (Spell Blade Online Closed Beta Arc) 16 (Ordinal Scale Arc) | status = Alive | gender = Female | height = 159 cm | weight = 46 kg | bloodtype = O positive | hometown = , | family = Kotarō Shiratsuyu (Father) Akagi Shiratsuyu (Mother) | affiliation = Absolute ✿ Ryouiki | previous affiliation = Knights of the Blood Oath | occupation = Crown Princess of Albatigrum (PA) Leader of the Pookas (SBO) Idol High School Student (Real World) | previous occupation = Clearer (SAO) Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath (SAO) Middle School Student (Real World) | team = TBA | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | rank = #14 (Master Named Chart)Epilogue, Volume IV #1 (Pooka Named Chart) #5 (Ordinal Scale)Volume VII, Epilogue | classification = Idol Songstress Swordwoman | reg = | vr = « » «Ordinal Scale» «Spell Blade Online» «Project Alicization» }} , known as An Inkling of Evil Prologue Part 1Ayanami states herself that her favorite animal is the giraffe and since it has a very beautiful name, she decides to take the katakana for the word and use it as her in-game name. in « » (SAO), «Spell Blade Online» (SBO), and «Ordinal Scale» (OS), while known as in Aunkai of «Project Alicization» (PA), is the main female protagonist of Atsushi Shirayuki's Sword Art Online Alternative: Spell Blade Online light novel series. She was one of the 1,000 beta testers chosen to experiment the closed beta of Sword Art Online and later joined the official release of the game, thus becoming one of the 10,000 players trapped within during the scandal that was later dubbed as the SAO Incident. During her time as a player, she gained fame via her already immense fame from real life along with her excellent and almost unrivalled skills in-game. She was known as the , a reference to her beautiful snow white hair as well as her possession of the Chant and the Unique Skill Songstress. Ayanami eventually put an end to the game in mid-June 2025 by defeating the final boss on the 100th Floor, the . After recovering from the incident, she eventually was given an invitation to participate in the Closed Beta of a newly invented VR game: «Spell Blade Online». The Closed Beta was successful and in the pause between the test's close to the opening of the official servers, a new invention presented by the father of Ayanami's best friend, Tetsuhiro Shigemura, by the name of « » presented a new take on the world of VR: the world of AR, Augmented Reality. The new game that was released along with the Augma was called «Ordinal Scale» (OS). Eager to learn more, Ayanami donned the Augma and began to play the closed beta of Ordinal Scale. Following the opening of the official servers of Spell Blade Online, Ayanami was scouted out by the government-run company of for a part-time job to test out a fourth-generation device called the «Soul Translator» (STL). However, unbeknownst to her, she was actually helping the government with a top-secret military project, «Project Alicization». Background Ayanami was born in the year of the Ox, October 30th, 2009. She was a child of the Shiratsuyu family, a rather famous family that produces figures high in Japanese society. For example, Ayanami's father, Kotarō Shiratsuyu, was the highest-ranking military officer in Japan as he is the Chief of Staff of the . On the other hand, Ayanami's mother worked as an idol and a famous voice actress during her adult years although her growing age forced her to retire. Ayanami had the skill and the talent to become an idol and so from the age of six, was taught in the arts of singing. She also attended her family's dojo where she learned the Authentic No-Sword Style. Ayanami debuted when she was only nine years of age and she was an instant hit. Her manager, Itsuki Taniguchi, was the son of the manager of her mother when she was a singer. Although Itsuki was young and inexperienced, beginning his job as Ayanami's manager at age 22, he was a powerful role model for her. On the suggestion of her mother, Ayanami took the second job of being a voice actress. When she was in the year that would advance her to the age of twelve, she encountered something else that would interest her more: the Closed Beta of Sword Art Online. With the help of her mother pulling some strings, Ayanami was able to snatch a spot in the limited space that was allowed. Her mother approved of her playing the game because Ayanami could entertain people from within. She managed to log hundreds of hours of playtime in the one month that the beta was released for. Once the testing phase was done, she returned back to the life of an idol for a while before she got into line to buy one of the 10,000 copies of the official Sword Art Online release. Upon the server's full opening on November 6th, 2022, Ayanami was fully expecting to log in, cash in a few hours of gameplay, and log out to prepare for her next concert. However, this would not come to pass as the SAO server was locked: no one could leave. With the mirror item gave out, Ayanami's avatar was destroyed and her identity was made known. After the nightmare of the Reaper, Ayanami was immediately showered in-game with the players' love. It was a constant bother as since she disliked having to play her part as an idol when not on the job. However, in-game, this attention was going to be a constant occurrence which Ayanami soon learned to adapt to. She fell in love with the one person who was immune to her charms both literally and figuratively: Kazuto Kirigaya, known as Kirito in-game. Kazuto was forced to give up attempting to shake Ayanami off after she continually chased him to avoid the crowds. The two of them made for an excellent team for the first two months until Kazuto began to grow apart from her upon meeting Asuna Yūki, simply Asuna. Although it pained her to do so, Ayanami helped the couple to realize their mutual feelings for each other and she spent the next two years being Asuna's wingman for advancing her relationship with Kazuto. Personality Ayanami is extremely kind and caring. Unlike Kazuto who is overly dense and almost always blunders conversations, Ayanami has a way with words and can hold extended conversations with others which is the primary reason why she became an idol in the first place. Despite having a rather uncurable addiction to video games and computers, Ayanami has a heavy appreciation for nature as since she sees nature as a level of perfection that humanity will never hope to reach. Ayanami is the type to be uncaring about her own condition. She is the type to sacrifice herself for others having done this multiple times but instead, ended up backfiring on her as since her status as an idol has clouded the thoughts of male players to the point that when she attempts to protect them, they instead protect her. Appearance Real Life / Sword Art Online / Project Alicization Avatar Ayanami is a very beautiful teenage girl sporting hair the color of snow and golden eyes. During the SAO Closed Beta, Ayanami made sure to make changes to her avatar so that she could disguise herself amongst the normal players. Her avatar had green eyes as well as gray hair and she made herself six centimeters taller. She also wore an eyepatch almost all the time. However, with the mirror item the Reaper gave out, Ayanami's avatar was changed back to her real-life appearance which began to attract unwanted attention. At the start of SAO, Ayanami was twelve years of age, 153 centimeters tall and weighed 43 kilograms. Her bust-waist-hip measurements at that time were 93/61/95. She was also rather well-endowed for her age. After the three years of imprisonment in SAO, Ayanami had grown seven centimeters taller and had gotten five kilograms heavier, proving that her body still grows despite being in the so-called suspended animation of the world of virtual reality. During her part-time job with and her contributions to the Alicization Project (which she was not allowed to bring back to the real world), Ayanami's appearance varied. She, of course, started at the bottom like the other artificial Fluctlights. She originally had the appearance of a seven-year-old girl, her visage not that different from herself in real life when she was that age. She also had a full set of knight armor as she was the daughter of the king of Flavan. Spell Blade Online Avatar Chronology Aincrad Arc Aincrad Hallowing An Inkling of Evil A flashback during the events on Floor 75 details Ayanami's life directly before and after the SAO incident started. Ayanami had just finished recording a collaborative work with Nijika Karatachi who was debuting as an idol through this collaboration. The two of them congratulate each other and Itsuki Taniguchi, Ayanami's manager excitedly proclaims that he believes this song will claim the top spot of songs for a while. He then charges them to have a great time when they begin playing . After they eat a short lunch, the two girls go to Ayanami's hotel room, a suite in the lavish , where they break out the and login together at the same time. They then start playing for a while, training each other while testing out the mechanics of the game itself. After six hours, they both decide to log off when they discover that they could not log out and were forcefully teleported to the plaza where they were told that they would not be able to log out until they clear all 100 floors of the castle. When their appearances were reverted back to normal, both Ayanami and Nijika were swarmed by fans from the real world who squealed at their chance of meeting her in-game. Uncomfortable by the attention, both Ayanami and Nijika ditched to follow Kirito when the former spotted the latter running away. Through some heavy insisting, Kirito allowed the three of them to form a party and together, they went and ground through the game. Back in the present, Ayanami, as one of the Major Generals of the Knights of the Blood guild, is exploring the 74th Floor Labyrinth until she decides to enter the safe area. However, she had unwittingly left her subordinates, Colonel Nautilus and Lieutenant Colonel Yuna, behind. Nautilus scolds Ayanami for leaving them and Ayanami mentions that she is hungry. Yuna and Ayanami proceed to butt heads as they both brought lunch. However, before the fight could escalate, Ayanami spots Kirito and Asuna. Meanwhile, in the Black Iron Palace in the Town of Beginnings on Aincrad's 1st Floor, seeks 's permission in order to investigate the 74th Floor Labyrinth because Corvatz was getting slightly irritated by the Knights of the Blood taking everything. convinces her husband to let them go and Thinker gives his orders to Corvatz. Meanwhile, Ayanami's calling out of Kirito prompts him to receive them warmly and Asuna suggests that they have lunch together. Slightly angry, Nautilus and Kirito butt heads before Asuna and Yuna cools them both down and they settle for food. After they had filled their stomachs, they exited the safe zone where they immediately encountered a platoon of s led by a . Smiling, Kirito and Asuna engaged the Lizardman Lord as since they were the highest levels in their group while Ayanami engages the army of Demonic Servants, charging into the fray using «Vorpal Strike». Kirito yelped in surprise and reprimanded Kirin for doing this by surprise. Caught in the relatively long post-motion delay of the sword skill, she unleased her Songstress Unique Skill paralyzing all the monsters in the vicinity and granting her the time needed to shake off the delay. Asuna proceeded to land the first attack on the Lizardman Lord using the area-of-effect «Delta Attack» sword skill. Kirito follows up but the Lizardman Lord was not as dazed as it seemed and attacked Kirito with « ». However, Kirito saw this coming and deflected the attack before countering using «Horizontal Square». Amazed at this, Kirito explained to Kirin that it, along with «Vertical Square», was two of his favorite sword skills although he added that he doesn't use Vertical Square as much. Laughing at this, Kirin joked that she would make it her signature, using it on a Demonic Servant with its HP in the yellow, killing it. Kirito laughed and teased her back by saying that he'll make it his signature as well. With all the monsters killed, Kirito proceeds to give a last-minute briefing, urging the others to hold their Teleport Crystals in hand as they move to investigate the boss room. Leading them there, Kirito, Asuna, Nautilus, Kirin, and Yuna look inside and capture the boss in their vision. Immediately, the group fled back to the safe area and begin discussions on how they should conduct the raid for this floor. Their discussions were cut short when Corvatz made his appearance with at least thirty members of the Aincrad Liberation Force. He asked for directions to the boss room and despite repeated warnings from Kirito, Asuna, Nautilus, and Kirin herself, he ignored them and led his exhausted men to the boss room. Kirito decided to ignore this and told Asuna that they should hurry and set up a strategy meeting when they were again interrupted this time, by Klein and his guild, . After several minutes of self-introductions, their plans to exit the Labyrinth and report their findings was interrupted for the third time when a scream originating from the boss room shattered the air. Worried, all five players rushed to the boss room with Klein in tow. Upon arriving, they encounter a disaster: the Aincrad Liberation Force have been pushed back to the point of Corvatz being thrown at their feet, dying. Kirito orders the remaining soldiers to use their teleport crystals but they reply that the crystals don't work. This revelation of an Anti-Crystal Area plus the fact that the boss was not letting up on his attacks on the disabled soldiers pushed Asuna to the breaking point. Unable to take it, she charged into the boss room, however, Kirin attacked first, easily closing the distance between herself and the boss utilizing Vorpal Strike. She then attempted to exploit a loophole she found: an ever-so-minuscule window in time between the end of a sword skill and the beginning of a post-motion delay. From there, she activated Vertical Square, shanking the boss four times, giving Asuna enough time to follow up with «Shooting Star». Unfortunately, Asuna did not plan ahead. Caught in the post-motion delay in midair, she was relentlessly attacked, her health falling down to 60% after just one hit from the boss. Kirito yelped and rushed to protect Asuna from the boss's blade, managing to parry it enough to miss Asuna completely, if only by a few centimeters. Klein, along with his guildmates, Yuna, and Nautilus, crawled alongside the edges of the boss room to extricate the injured soldiers. He then ordered them to stay outside where it was safe before reentering the boss room. Klein then pulled Kirin aside and asked her about what she knew about Skill Connect and Klein explained to her what the skill entailed. However, they could not hold a leisurely discussion. Kirito managed to avoid getting blasted with purple energy because of Kirin's timely warning. Tucking and rolling behind the boss, Kirito used «Vertical» to cut the boss's snake tail off, preventing it to be used as a weapon. Kirin insisted that Kirito and Klein attack the boss repeatedly while she provided support with her voice. However, even with Kirin's support, the boss proved to be too strong. Kirito asked to have ten seconds bought for him while he retreated and changed his skill set. Kirin was the first to hit and she hit hard, ripping through the boss's abdomen with «Savage Fulcrum». However, Kirin failed to connect a second sword skill and she was trapped in a post-motion delay. Left with no choice, Klein bisected the boss's arm with «Renge» and ordered Asuna to extract her because Renge's post-motion delay was quite long. Asuna obeyed. With his preparations complete, Kirito came at the boss and he came at it hard. Parrying away the giant sword, he summoned a second blue sword then activated «Gale Slicer», blowing the boss backward. With everyone else taken aback, Kirito began to relentlessly attack the boss after he activated «Starburst Stream». With his final strike, the boss disintegrated and the 74th Floor was successfully cleared. However, Kirito lost consciousness from overexertion. The Passing of the Torch Heroine's Elegy Aincrad Darkening Aincrad Destroying Aincrad Recovering Spell Blade Online Closed Beta Arc Spell Blade Beginning Spell Blade Rising Spell Blade Reviving Spell Blade Online Arc Ordinal Scale Interrupting Spell Blade Renewing Spell Blade Invading Spell Blade Finalizing Project Alicization Arc Alicization Inviting Alicization Entrapping Alicization Revolving Alicization Confounding Alicization Announcing Alicization Entertaining Alicization Infuriating Alicization Enlightening Alicization Contradicting Alicization Concluding Alicization Resolving Ordinal Scale Arc Ordinal Scale Resurrecting Ordinal Scale Rebelling Ordinal Scale Uniting Stats Sword Art Online Spell Blade Online Project Alicization Known Equipment Sword Art Online }» quest. Obtained on November 7, 2022, 07:00. | align="center" |Replaced by an unknown weapon. |- | align="center" |«Breakwind» | align="center" |One-Handed Sword | align="center" |60th Floor boss drop. | align="center" |Corrupted during a server-wide glitch following its usage to impale on Floor 75. Replaced by «Breakwind Kai». |- | align="center" |«Elucidator» | align="center" |One-Handed Sword | align="center" |50th Floor Boss Drop. Kirito entrusted the blade to Kirin before dying. | align="center" |Primary weapon (besides «Breakwind»). |- | align="center" |«Dark Repulser» | align="center" |One-Handed Sword | align="center" |Player-made by Lisbeth Kirito entrusted the blade to Kirin before dying. | align="center" |Secondary weapon (besides «Breakwind»). |- | align="center" |«Breakwind Kai» | align="center" |One-Handed Sword | align="center" |This weapon is actually «Breakwind» but is an altered version upon Kirin's discovery of the Administration Area which changed the codes of the weapon in order to remove the glitches and assimilate it into an entirely new weapon. | align="center" |Secondary weapon. |- | align="center" |«Kunai» | align="center" |Throwing Blade | align="center" |Player-made by Shimakaze. | align="center" |Supplementary weapon. |- | align="center" |«Blackwyrm Coat» | align="center" |Leather Coat | align="center" |Player-made by . Kirito entrusted the coat to Kirin before dying. | align="center" |Destroyed during Kirin's first attempt at the Sword Skills That Surpass God Hollow Mission. |- | align="center" |«Summer Fun» | align="center" |Armor Set | align="center" |Player-made by Lisbeth. | align="center" |Armor for the rest of the Aincrad Arc. |- |} Spell Blade Online Project Alicization Skills Sword Art Online Sword Skills One-Handed Sword *'Horizontal' *'Horizontal Arc' *'Horizontal Square' *'Rage Spike' *'Sharp Nail' *'Snake Bite' *'Slant' *'Sonic Leap' *'Vertical' *'Vertical Arc' *'Vertical Square' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Star Quint Prominence' *'Radiant Arc' *'Phantom Rave' *'Shadow Explosion' *'Nova Ascension' Dual Blades *'Final Revolution' *'Gale Cutter' *'Depth Impact' *'Locus Hexedra' *'Specula Cross' *'Dead End' *'Radial Shine' *'Crimson Splash' *'Rage Inferno' *'Nightmare Rain' *'Morning Dew' *'Blackhowling Assault' *'Starburst Stream' *'The Eclipse' *'Nebular Empress' Katana *'Tsumujigurama' *'Ukifune' *'Tsujikaze' *'Oborodzukiyo' *'Gengetsu' *'Zangetsu' *'Rasetsu' *'Rashōmon' *'Shinonomenoun' *'Tenen' Spell Blade Online Sword Skills One-Handed Sword *'Horizontal' *'Horizontal Arc' *'Horizontal Square' *'Rage Spike' *'Sharp Nail' *'Slant' *'Sonic Leap' *'Vertical' *'Vertical Arc' *'Vertical Square' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Star Quint Prominence' *'Radiant Arc' *'Nova Ascension' Celestial Blades *'Final Revolution' *'Gale Cutter' *'Cygnus Onslaught' *'Depth Impact' *'Locus Hexedra' *'Specula Cross' *'Dead End' *'Radial Shine' *'Crimson Splash' *'Rage Inferno' *'Morning Dew' *'Nightmare Rain' *'Starburst Stream' *'The Eclipse' Magic Spells Project Alicization Sword Skills Floating Castle-style *'Sonic Leap' (known as «'Decapitating Slash'» by Aunkai residents) *'Slant' (known as «'Azure Wind Slash'» by Aunkai residents) *'Horizontal' (known as «'Angel Blessing'» by Aunkai residents) *'Vertical' (known as «'Demon Curse'» by Aunkai residents) *'Horizontal Arc' (known as «'Twofold Angel Blessing'» by Aunkai residents) *'Vertical Arc' (known as «'Twofold Demon Curse'» by Aunkai residents) *'Rage Spike' (known as «'Demon Thrust'» by Aunkai residents) *'Sharp Nail' (known as «'Demon Triangle'» by Aunkai residents) *'Snake Bite' (known as «'Venomous Snake'» by Aunkai residents) *'Horizontal Square' (known as «'Quadrangular Blessing'» by Aunkai residents) *'Vertical Square' (known as «'Quadrangular Curse'» by Aunkai residents) *'Deadly Sins' (known as «'Sevenfold Demon Blade'» by Aunkai residents) *'Star Quint Prominence' (known as «'Starlight Infinity'» by Aunkai residents) *'Savage Fulcrum' (known as «'Warrior Spirit'» by Aunkai residents) *'Vorpal Strike' (known as «'God's Single Thrust'» by Aunkai residents) *'Radiant Arc' (known as «'Breath of the Wild'» by Aunkai residents) Royal Sword-style Trivia Notes References Category:Female Category:Players Category:SAO Players Category:SAO Beta Testers Category:SBO Players Category:Pooka Category:Aunkai Visitors